1. Field
The following description relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method for generating a clearer image using an image taken in a low-luminance environment.
2. Description of Related Art
With increase in use of digital cameras, pictures are being taken in a high-luminance environment such as outdoors as well as in a low-luminance environment such as indoors or at night. Accordingly, there is a demand for cameras able to take a clearer picture in a low-luminance environment, and camera manufacturers have been racing to develop digital cameras capable of doing the same. However, despite compensating for a photographer's inability to hold a camera steady or removing noise in a photograph, image clarity is still limited in conventional digital cameras.